yanderefandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Janet
' Planet Janet' is a talking planet who appears in the episode, "The Lonely Planet". She is the Yandere to Wander. Janet is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. ' Biography' Janet is a talking planet who can transform her environment based on how she's cared for. She is a very sweet, lovable person who will take care of you, and give you whatever you want. However, she can become easily obsessed. Once when Janet falls in love with you, you can't escape her. She vows to have you all to herself, forever, and threatens to get rid of anybody that she fears as a threat and takes you away. But after she met Maurice the moon, who evolved from a lava rock, he became her companion and the two of them are happily in love. Yandere Traits ' Janet is deeply obsessed with Wander. At first, Wander liked Janet, she pampers him and treats him extremely nicely. But, when Sylvia came along, she quickly becomes jealous and attempts to get rid of Sylvia by using huge challenges. Janet can do anything for Wander and give him whatever he wants. The planet’s obsession lead to her becoming a Yandere, she builds Wander a cottage with a giant shrine dedicated to him. Wander compliments on Janet telling her she’s a lovely planet, but he had to leave with Sylvia. Janet angrily lies to Wander that Sylvia “left” him, now she can have Wander all to herself. Janet transforms into a beautiful rose forcing Wander to marry her until Sylvia comes in, attacks Janet, and rescues Wander. Sylvia tells her that there wasn’t a chasm deep enough. Wander and Sylvia attempt to escape Janet, but she transforms into a molten lava planet in order to stop Wander from escaping her. '''Trivia ' * Kari Wahlgen, the actress that plays Janet, also plays Snake in "Fish Hooks", and Little Suzy in "Phineas and Ferb". '' * Since's Lord Dominator wants to destroy the galaxy, Janet was probably killed. but she wasn't, Janet was married to Maurice and they went on there honeymoon. * She can be described as a Yandere, a person that seems innocent. but can become very dangerous if somebody takes the attention of her loved one. * Janet is similar to Berry and World from, "''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends". '' * The title refers to Janet, who is lonely and want's Wander to be with her. * This is the first time someone forces Wander and Sylvia apart, and the first time someone has a crush on Wander. Also, in this episode Wander and Sylvia say "I love you" to each other. * Several of the pictures of Wander in the cottage are of him from past episodes. * Janet's rose could be a resemblance to "Audrey ll" from, ''"Little Shop of Horror's!". * The phrase, "There isn't a mountain too high, a valley too low, or a river too wide", ''is a reference to the lyrics from, "''My Best Buddy", ''in the episode, "''The Pet" ''. * Janet is the second antagonist to turn good. The first was Westley from, ''“The Little Guy”. 'Quotes ' “Oh, and I’m ever so delighted to meet you, Wander. Oh, please forgive my ghasty appearance; If I knew someone was coming, I would’ve gussied up a bit! Though why do I even bother? It’s not like I had any visitors...Ever.” '' “''Wander, wait... DON’T GO!!” '' ''“Oh, Wander, I can’t tell you how simply wonderful it’s been to have you here. You make me feel like a newly formed celestial body! Today was like my big bang all over again.” ”What’s next? Oh, yes. GOODBYE SYLVIA!!” '' ''“All for my guest whom I love the best!” “Wander, my darling, as long as you stay here, you can have whatever you want.” '' ''“D-Do you like it? Y-You like it, don’t you? TELL ME YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE!!” ”Just...one...second, Wubsy. I’ll be right with you.” '' ''“I GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO LEAVE IN ONE PIECE! BUT YOU JUST WUV YOUR WITTLE WANDER, HUH?! WELL, NOW...THIS! IS! HAPPENING!!!” ”SYLVIA, SYLVIA, SYLVIA!! YOU KNOW WHAT SYLVIA DID?! SHE LEFT!! YES! SHE LEFT YOU HERE! AND NOW IT’S JUST YOU AND ME, WANDER! UNTIL THE END...OF...'TIME!!!!!!”'' ”YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH MY WANDY-WUBSY-WOO-WOO!!!!” '' ''“Oh! You keep talking like that your gonna melt my polar ice caps.” '' '' 'Janet's Planet’s ' In the episode, Janet is a talking planet, and her planet's take on different forms, here are all of planet's Janet has transformed into. Dark Gloomy Planet ' Her first appearance looks like a dark planet surrounded by a gray scale sky which including a pink rose sitting on the ground. '''Beach Planet ' She changes her planet to a dark planet to an ocean with a bunch of trees and bushes on the shore next to the water. 'Forest Planet ' Next, she changes into a tall mountain after that she rises Wander as a tree as soon he reaches top the day transitions to sunset making the landscape now sporting a forest. 'Sunny Meadow Planet ' This Planet became a quite beautiful meadow with trees, plant life, and a beautiful bright sunny sky, the perfect place where you can relax, or being close to somebody you love. 'Rock and Meadow Planet ' This planet appears when Janet becomes very violent to Sylvia as she unleashed giant killer stalagmites to frighten Sylvia away until she fell into a deep chasm, and Janet "ate" her up now, it was a meadow planet. 'The Cottage ' Janet creates a small cottage for Wander, he becomes scared by the obsessed shrine dedicated to him. Wander compliments on Janet telling her she's a lovely planet, but Janet gets angry after Wander mentions he and Sylvia haft to leave. Janet lies to him that Sylvia "left". And now, Janet can have Wander all to herself...Forever! 'Molten Lava Volcano Planet ' After Sylvia rescues Wander, both of them escape Janet, but she wasn't going to let Sylvia take away her true love. Janet'' turns to a molten lava planet accommodating threesome of volcanoes to prevent Wander and Sylvia from leaving. '''Rose Flower Planet ' Janet's Planet transforms once again after meeting Maurice. This time, it transforms into a planet blooming beautiful roses and flowers. 'Yandere Captive (Wander Over Yonder AU!) ' Janet is the main antagonist in the Yander Captive AU. In this alternative universe, she captures Wander and keeps him all to herself. Wander had to admit that living with Janet isn’t always easy, especially as her Yandere captive. 'Story ' ”It has been months ever since’s Janet had captured Wander and took him prisoner. The planet is very delighted that Wander and her are finally together. Wander still doesn’t believe that his partner, Sylvia has “left” him forever he refused to give up hope. Janet ties a little bell around his neck so he’ll look even more cute. Wander doesn’t mind it one bit Janet loves her special guest and promises she’ll never let anything happen to him. Wander tries to escape Janet without her noticing while also trying to deal with being the planet‘s captive.“ '' ' Origin ' This Wander Over Yonder AU, Yandere Captive was created by M2M FilmsCMC (Adia). She discovered that there wasn’t any Janet The Planet AU’s going around because most fans didn’t really like Janet, due to her insane obsession with Wander, and her violent jealousy towards Sylvia. But she decided to do one. Giving her first AU it’s title: “Yandere Captive” In this AU, Janet holds Wander captive for many months, vowing that she's the only one that can love Wander. Wander tries to be brave during his days as this Yandere’s hostage. However, it isn’t easy as it looks. She started drawing Wander and Janet doing all kinds of fun things, but, whenever, Wander mentions Sylvia or trying to escape. Janet madly explodes in rage and anger, telling Wander, he will never leave her alone forever. '''Yandere Captive Quotes ' 'The Beautiful Morning. ' '''Wander: ''(Yawns) Good morning, you delightful new day! Wow, I just had the craziest dream! I was dreaming that me and Sylvia were playing in a colorful meadow on this amazin‘ planet we found! All of a sudden, I couldn‘t find Sylvia anywhere! Then, these pointy vines come out of the ground, they captured me and I thought Janet held me captive in her… ''(He look’s around the room, realizing he‘s still inside Janet’s cottage. Wander sighs) ''Oh, I guess my dream some how turned into a nightmare. A scary nightmare, That’s for sure. '''Janet: 'Good morning, my dear Wander! Did you sleep well? '' '''Wander: '''Mornin’, Janet. Great to see you bright and early! You look beautiful today! '''Janet: 'Oh, Wander. You always know what to say to make my heart all warm and cozy!~ Come on, sweetie. I have a great big plate of pancakes waiting for you! Wander: '''The breakfast you make for me is very tasty, Janet. But, I think afterwords, I can go take a lovely morning hike and see if I can find Sylvia... '''Janet: ''SHE’S GONE, WANDER! SYLVIA LEFT YOU! SHE NEVER CARED FOR YOU OR LOVED YOU! I LOVE YOU!~ I WON’T LET SYLVIA TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, WANDER! YOU BELONG HERE! HERE! WITH ME! YOUR ALL MINE… AND MINE ALONE!!!!!!!! '' Wander: '''Sorry, Janet. I didn’t mean to get ya all upset. How about we go eat that delicious breakfast of yours? '''Janet: ''Sound’s like a plan! Come on, Wandy! '' Wander: ''(Thinking) Don’t worry, Sylvia will come for me, she'll rescue me. I'm not gonna give up hope! '' Janet: ''So, Wander… You ready for my delicious pancake breakfast from your favorite planet who love’s you the best? '' Wander: 'Sure, Janet. Let’s dig in!! '''The Bell Caller. ' '''Janet: ''Wait, Wander! I have a gift for you that'll make my special guest extra cute! '' Wander: '''Janet, what if I don't like it? '''Janet: ''Wander, you'll love it! Come along sweetheart!~ '' Wander: '''Janet, why did you put a bell caller 'round my neck? '''Janet: ''Oh, I wanna make you extra cute. (Giggles) YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!!~ '' Wander: '''Well, thank you, Janet. But, how dose this make me look extra cute? '''Janet: ''You look adorable with it, Wander. It's just my way of showing my love and affection for you, my sweetheart!~ (Laughs) '' Wander: '''If it make's you happy, Janet. Then, I'm happy too! '''Janet: ''Oh, Wander. Your too sweet to me, darling! I love you!~'' Wander: '''I love you too, Janet! (Chuckles) '''She Left You... ''WITH ME!! '' Wander: ''(Sitting on a hill, admiring a sunset) Wow, Janet! This is a beautiful sunset. It's even more beautiful then anything that you've ever done for me. '''Janet: 'Thank you, Wander. I'm glad you enjoy them. I'm so happy to provide anything that you want!~ '' '''Wander: '''This has been loads of fun, Janet! ''(Walks off the hill) ''I think I gotta be goin' now. '''Janet: 'Why do you have to leave, Wander? You can have everything you want here forever. '' '''Wander: '''I know you hate it when I leave you. ''(Sighs) ''Look, Janet, your the greatest planet ever in the whole galaxy. We've done lot's of great things together. But, I'm sorry, Janet. I can't stay. Sylvia and I, we gotta be on our way. '''Janet: 'DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS AGAIN?!! '' '''Wander: '''Janet, what's the matter? I understand you don’t like this, but Sylvia's my best friend and I gotta go find her... '''Janet: 'Sylvia, SYLVIA, '''SYLVIA!!!!! '''YOU DON'T NEED HER ANYMORE, WANDER! SHE'S GONE! SYLVIA LEFT YOU! SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK FOR YOU! '' '''Wander: '''Janet, Sylvia‘s my friend, She's a great person once you get to know her. I'm sure if you give her a chance, you'll really love her, just like she loves her best friend in the entire... '''Janet: ''ENOUGH! ''SHE LEFT YOU...'''WITH ME!!!!!! '''SHE HATE'S YOU! WANDER, I'M THE ONLY FRIEND YOU'LL EVER NEED! I CAN GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, WANDER! SYLVIA! IS!! '''GONE!!!!! '''YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! YOU DON'T BELONG TO HER ANYMORE! '''YOU! ARE! MINE!!! '''WILL BE TOGETHER '''FOREVER!!!!!!!! '''WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY WITH ME?!!! Aren't I enough? (cries softly) '' '''Wander: ''(Sighs) I have to do what's right... Janet, I'll be happy to still spend time with you, and I can leave tomorrow morning. '''Janet: 'Wait, THIS MUST BE A TRICK! ARE YOU TRICKING ME!? Wander: '''No, tricks. I promise by my beating heart. '''Janet: ''Well, that settles that then... I believe you. '' Wander: ''(Sighs) Thanks, Janet. But, just try not to get too clingy... '''Janet: ''WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!!! ''' Wander: ''(Scared) Uh, Nothin'! ''(chuckles) '' '''I'll Never Give Up Hope... ' Janet: ''Good night, Wander. Hope you have sweet dreams, my love!~ '' Wander: '''Good night, Janet. See ya in the mornin'! '''Janet: ''I love you, my wonderful Wander!~'' (Janet's vine shuts the door quietly, Wander turns around towards the window. He sighs) Wander: 'Sylvia's not gone... She has to be out there, somewhere, searching for me. I know Janet says that Sylvia left me. But, Sylvia would NEVER leave me! No, She wouldn't leave me forever! I know she's out in the galaxy lookin' around for her best friend in the entire universe! I'll stay with Janet no matter how long it take's! I don't care if we reach the end of time. I'll never give up hope! I'll get outta this place. Sylvia will rescue.... ''(Suddenly, the entire rooms starts to rumble. Wander becomes shocked until he hears Janet's angry voice) '''Janet: ''(In rage) WANDER, ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SYLVIA AGAIN?!?!?!!!!!!!'' Wander: '''No, Janet, I wasn't talkin' 'bout her! I swear on my warm beatin' heart! You can go back to sleep, I'll keep it down. '''Janet: ''Great! Oh, Wander. I can't wait for tomorrow. We're gonna have loads of fun together forever! Now, Have a good night sleep, my darling!~'' Wander: ''(Sighs) Whew! Thank goodness that's over! She's right, I should get some sleep. ''(He starts to close his eyes. but, he says one more thing before falling asleep) Wander: ''(Whispering) Don't worry, Sylvia... We see each other again. Because, There's isn't a mountain too high, a valley too low, or a river too wide to keep apart a pair of pals like You and I! '' (Wander falls sleep, smiling. Then, he sings softly...) Wander: ''"Oh, Wander Over Yonder"'' "And Check Out This And That" "If You Wander Over Yonder" "Best Be Sure To Wear Your Hat" '' ''"All The Things That You Will See" '' "''And You'll Certainly Be Free" "If You Wander Over Yonder Just And Me!" Wander: ''(Whispering) I Love You, Sylvia. '' The End Category:Cartoon Yandere Category:Female Yandere Category:Manipulative Yandere